


One shot: Umbrellas and Betrayal

by BobtheThird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobtheThird/pseuds/BobtheThird
Summary: Draco is a student who is betrayed by his umbrella caught in the rain till a stranger comes to his aid.





	One shot: Umbrellas and Betrayal

** Betrayal and umbrellas. **

Draco stared down at his broken umbrella with a look of betrayal. He had just started his last year of university so had popped to the shops for the essentials of coffee and pasta, the healthy diet of a student.

When he had left his house he was proud of himself for taking his umbrella as it had rained as soon as he had walked out of door but now walking back his faithful umbrella had turned inside out,

“Traitor” he whispered at it, his perfectly styled hair getting drenched and his shopping back slowly filling with water. He sighed and looked in the direction he needed to walk, it was another ten minutes but it was closer than anywhere else.

He tried to fix his umbrella but gave up when it had flung back inside out splashing him with water, admitting defeat he closed it as best he could and started to walk.

As he was walking a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a black umbrella over his head, turning he saw it belonged a very good looking man with startling green eyes and scruffy black hair.

He smiled at Draco, “hope you don’t mind, I saw you struggling and couldn’t let a good looking man like you get soaked could I?”

Draco blushed, what on earth was happening?

“So are you going to stand there staring or should I walk you home?”

“Uhm…home please.” He started to walk, the stopped. “I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?”

The stranger laughed, “just you friendly neighbourhood umbrella man, but you can call me Harry.”

Draco nodded, it was the only action he could do in his bemused state. His day was taking a strange, yet fantastic, turn.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached Draco’s house, Draco was able to speak again.

“Thank you for your help.”

“No problem, I’m always happy to help.”

“So will I see you around?”

“I hope so.” He then handed Draco the umbrella, “keep it everybody needs a trusty umbrella.”

“But you’ll get soaked through I can always buy another one.”

“And so can I” he then handed Draco the bag that umbrellas come with. “See you around.”

Draco watched Harry walk away, what had just happened?

The next day when Draco went to put the umbrella away he found a piece of paper in the bag with a number on it the words _call me?_

He smiled, when had Harry put that in there?

He then got his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi it’s Draco.”

“I was wondering when you’d finally call.”

 

**THE END**

 

**hope you enjoyed this short one shot!!**

**please leave a comment good or bad**

**Love BobIII xxx**


End file.
